The Inbetween
by Kabien
Summary: Between the Evil Queen that was introduced to us in "The Stable Boy" and the Regina Mills we have all come to know there was one last chance at happiness that she had... until that to was taken away from her. This is that story, and how Emma Swan ties more into Regina's Happy Ending than she may think!
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Chapter 1

The Birth of a Queen

Regina watched in horror as her mother, Cora's, hand ripped through the many layers of clothing Daniel was wearing and into his chest. "Mother!" She cried aloud. She knew her mother didn't want her and Daniel to be together but she never thought that she would actually resort to killing him. He was her one true love, the only one that could give her true happiness. And there she was watching as her mother's arm slid out of Daniel's now lifeless body with a glowing heart in her hand; his heart. "No!" She screamed running to try and catch him as he fell to the stable ground. She scooped him up into her arms, fresh tears streaming from her eyes.

Cora watches from behind, the heart still in her hand. She begins to squeeze it till it is dust and watch as her daughter morns for her lost love. She sees her daughter's pain but knows that in order for her to finally understand the importance of moving up in the world pain is only necessary.

"Mother, why have you done this?" she cried. Regina looked up to her mother, who continued to glare down without any remorse for her actions.

Very coldly Cora spoke. "Because," she said, "this is your happy ending." Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What?"

She continuously began to kiss him. It had to work; it just had to she thought pressing her lips against his. What they have is true love and true love could break anything. Please wake up Daniel, she thought kissing him again, please don't leave me here. Please come back to me. The tears continued to stream down her face. His body was now frozen.

"You have to trust me Regina, I know best." Cora said as she watched her daughter try to bring the boy back from the dead. She's still just a child but she needs to learn this soon rather than later, Cora thought. "Love is weakness Regina. It feels real now, at the start it always does, but it's an illusion." I'm so sorry for this my love, she thought watching her daughter slowly come to the realization that her love was never coming back, but this is for your own good. "It fades and then you're left with nothing." She said aloud.

Regina listened but couldn't believe a word her mother said. She knew that Cora always twists everything. This time she had gone too far. She shocked her head and could feel her hatred toward Cora form into something new; something that even scared her. She didn't want to listen to her mother any longer, but Cora continued to speak.

"But power," she said, "true power, endures. And you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."

She really didn't understand did she, thought Regina. How did she save her by taking away the one person that could make her stronger? Daniel was the one person in her life that understood everything. She had given her heart and soul to him and her mother had ripped it right out of his chest. She turned and glared at Cora with a new found disgrace, "You have ruined everything!" She could sense Daniel's spirit with it and it gave her the courage to finally face Cora. "I loved him." She said calmly. There was no reaction from Cora. This was not going to happen, she thought. You do not destroy a life and not know the importance that he has had. "I loved him!" she repeated even louder as if trying to get not only her mother to hear her but all the land.

Cora couldn't take it for a moment longer. The ignorance and selfishness of her daughter had pushed her far enough. "Enough!" she yelled, "I've endured this long enough!" She pulled Regina away from the body and dusted the stray hay off of her cloak. "Now clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now you're going to be queen." Yes, my dear, queen. As it should be, she thought.

Regina knows all too well the plans her mother has in store for her. Only hours before had the King come to their home in request for her hand in marriage after she saved his daughter, Snow White, from a runaway horse. Cora had been the one to answer for her with a yes, but Regina wanted love over the power. If only her mother could have seen this. Regina choked back her tears that continued to run their course and began to say, "Yes Mother." when the stable door began to open. Mother and daughter turned to face the brave person to enter into the area after what had just happened. It didn't take very long for Regina to know who it was. The similar blond hair and blue eyes could only mean one person. It was Juliette, Daniel's twin sister.

Juliette works as a chamber maid in the Mills' household and was also someone Regina had come to trust on as much as her brother. They shared very similar personalities. So seeing her now just moments after her brother was murdered made the hole in Regina's heart rip wider and wider. At the sight of her brother's body on the ground Juliette dropped the basket which held fresh bread and cheese. It must have been the midnight snack she usually brings her brother when she knows he and Regina were having one of their "Night Sessions".

"Juliette." Regina said finding it hard to actually get the name out.

Cora straightened and acted as though it was just another one of her servants, "Juliette, go get James and Nathaniel to take care of this… sad mishap."

"Daniel?" She said rushing over to the body. She could feel his skin ice cold. The tears came even harder as she pulled his lifeless head to her chest and began to hit his face to wake him up. "No!" she cried out in disbelieve. She cradled him in her arms, "Daniel, please wake up."

Cora was certainly not amused by what was transpiring right now. All she really wanted to do was pull Regina back up to the palace and begin to forget what had happened in this stable. Unfortunately, with Juliette's fresh appearance this was not going to come to pass. "Young lady, you will have someone summoned to remove this body from my stables, is that understood?"

Juliette looked to Regina who was signaling for her to agree. Regina couldn't lose Juliette as well. Choking back her tears, Juliette laid the body gently back onto the ground, stood up, and faced her master. "Sorry. I'll get someone to come remove the body quickly."

"Come Regina." Cora ordered. It was time for them to go back to bed. For Regina, it was time to go back to her prison. She followed her mother keeping her head down to avoid looking at both Juliette and Daniel.

Regina stormed through her bedchamber doors slamming them behind her and falling onto her bed weeping. This couldn't have happened. When she will wake up in the morning she will go to the stables and Daniel will be there taking care of the horses just as he always is. This was all just a bad nightmare. It had to be. She wouldn't be able to handle it if it wasn't.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her chamber door. Regina sat up in her bed and wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat. "Come in." she managed to get out. Her voice cracked at the end as she could feel herself about to start crying again. She could feel her stomach twisting and she found it hard to breathe. All she wanted was to be comforted by Daniel, but it was his death that was causing her to feel like this.

"Regina?" whispered a shaken voice. Regina saw Juliette slink through the door and close it behind her. The light from the fire flickered off the tears of her pale face. Her long blond hair was tied up and Regina could see that her blue eyes were swollen. "What happened?" She asked as she approached Regina's bed. Sitting down, she leans in and raps her arms around Regina holding her in a hug. Regina liked this. She closed her eyes and thought of Daniel and found the power to be able to explain to Juliette what had happened.

"We were leaving. She was waiting for us as if she knew we were going to be there! How did she know?" Regina sobbed. She pulled away and turn away from Juliette. She couldn't look her in the eye. It was too painful. All she could see is Daniel looking back at her. She continued with the night's events looking into the fireplace, "She ripped his heart out! She couldn't just let me leave? Everything was going well. She was going to let us leave and then…" She broke down crying again. Juliette placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina couldn't help but to blame herself, "I should have known that she was going to do something. My mother doesn't just give up."

"It wasn't your fault." Juliette replied. Regina loved how Juliette had the same understanding spirit as Daniel. She faces Juliette face to face. Her eyes were so welcoming and comforting. "He wouldn't want you to think it was." Juliette embraced her into another hug. She stayed for the next hour where the two girls comfort one another.

Chapter 2

Storybrook, Maine

Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrook and mother of 10 year old Henry Mills has always managed to keep her life in order. Well, at least for the past 28 years that she's been living with this identity. Before this she was miserable and living in a different world where everyone was given their happy endings except for her. So to punish them and get her ultimate revenge she had sent everyone including herself to this world. A world where there was no magic and she could at last live a life where she could be happy.

She looks out onto Main Street over the land that she rules, well governs, and can't help but think how perfect things were right now. In just a few minutes Henry should be arriving so she could take him to dinner. It's their usual ritual when he has a meeting with Dr. Hopper. Oh Henry, she thought. He had started to pull further away from her and she had no idea why. All she has done for him was given him a home and all the love she could give. She knows that he is the only glimmer of having her true happiness. She found it hard every time he would run off or just refuse to allow her in.

The clock in her office began to chime five times. She turned toward the door to get ready to greet the boy and ask how his school day had gone, but no one walked in. The chiming stopped and there was still no sign of Henry arriving. This is weird, she thought. She went over to her phone and called her receptionist, "Has Henry arrived?"

"No Mam, he hasn't." she replied.

Regina put the phone down. He'll come, she thought, he must be running late. She knew Henry liked to stall so he would have to deal with her less. It hurt her to think of it. She could remember when she had first come to have Henry. Mr. Gold, the man who everyone went to in order to strike a deal, had located the child. She could remember hearing a knock at her door and going to answer it only to find Mr. Gold there standing with a pile of blankets in his arms. She had taken the blankets and opened them to expose a small infant's face glaring back at her. She had vowed to never let anyone or anything take him away from her.

The minutes ticked by and there was still no word. Where is that boy, Regina thought pacing the room? Maybe he had gone straight to Dr. Hopper's office. She phoned him. "Yes? Archie? It's Regina. Has Henry shown up at your office yet?"

"No. I thought he was coming with you?" Dr. Hopper replied.

Regina hung up without any warning and dialed the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Graham picked up and started talking in his Irish accent. "This is the Sheriff."

"Graham? Henry's gone missing!" She said panicking into the phone. "He didn't arrive at here at five like he was supposed to." She fought back breaking down. She knew that she had to keep strong. She was the mayor; people looked up to her every moment. She knew from her previous life in Fairy Tale land that when you have power everyone watches every move you make.

"Regina calm down. Maybe he just went to Archie's?" Graham said on the other end.

"I called there. He never showed up."

"Ok. Regina, I want you to go home. Maybe he's there just waiting for you? I'll go by and look and if he's not there then I'll start patrolling the town."

Regina nodded. "Ok." She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. The only downside to not having magic had to be her inability to be able to do things that before would have been so simple. She raced out the door turning the light off behind her.

Chapter 3

The New Queen

For weeks she couldn't bring herself to leave her bed chambers in her new prison. Her new step daughter, Snow White, would come to try and talk with her. She acted so innocent but Regina knew her for how she really was. The young girl, no more than 10, was selfish. She would come to Regina and act as though nothing had happened. Regina had spared her in the beginning by saying that Daniel had run off after she had expressed her true feelings to him, but her own emotions towards the girl were wearing thin.

"Regina!" Snow said rushing into her bed chambers with a big grin on her face looking ever so cheerful. She held a harness and was wearing riding gear. Regina was at her mirror. In her hand was Daniel's ring. She squeezed it tightly and slipped it back into its box as the girl came closer. "I thought you could possibly take me out riding? We haven't been able to talk since you and father arrived back." the young girl asked.

The very thought caused Regina's blood to boil. This palace was her prison, and this family was her captors. To interact with them was like being put into a torture device. Yet, she kept up appearances. She put on a smile and opened her arms to welcome Snow, who went in for a hug. "Of course we can go for a ride. I'm just going to get changed and I will meet you in the stables."

"Ok!" cheered Snow White as she hopped out of the room. Regina kept her smile on until she heard the door close all the way at the end of the hall. Once the door closed her face warped into disgust as she rolled her eyes and turned back to her mirror. Little brat, she thought undoing her hair and putting it into a style suitable to riding in.

"You know, the girl isn't as bad as you want to lead yourself to believe." Regina turned around to see Juliette standing in the doorway dressed in her mother's court colors. Her presence brought a smile to her face. It was a true smile, one that she hasn't really shown since the death of Daniel. Regina stood up and ran into Juliette's hug. "Juliette, it's so good to see you!" she said squeezing her tighter and tighter.

"I've missed you," Juliette said, "we all have."

"How long is mother planning on staying this time?" Regina asked leading her into the room.

"That is a question you can ask her yourself." called Cora's voice from the doorway. Regina turned around. Standing in the doorway in an extravagant red gown was Cora. Juliette quickly knelt down to the ground and lowered her head. Regina glared at the woman she called mother as she entered into the room. "Regina, my love," Cora said taking Regina's hands into her own, "how are you doing?"

"Hello mother." Regina answered coldly. If there was one person she despised more than Snow White it would be Cora. Regina slipped her hands out of her mother's grasp and went to her wardrobe, "I'm sorry you've come all this way for nothing, Mother. I'm actually on my way out. I promised Snow that I would take her riding." She put back on her fake smile as she walked into the wardrobe.

"I'm sure Snow will understand if you would like to spend today with your mother." She said running her hand over Regina's bed feeling the gorgeous comforter. She could feel every stich and saw herself imagining herself as having them on her own bed.

"I promised her Mother." Regina said coming back out wearing her riding outfit. In truth, Regina would rather ride with Snow than deal with her mother any longer than she need to.

"Perhaps, but Regina, in order to have order in your household one must put their foot down and never always give in to their child's demands."

"Why did you come here Mother? It wasn't to check on me. You could have easily used your magic for that." snapped Regina.

"I wanted to visit my daughter and my new granddaughter." answered Cora.

Regina rolled her eyes. She had to leave before she said something she would certainly regret later. She started to the door and stopped in the archway. She refused to turn around but said, "I shall invite you to court later. There you can have an audience with me." and left.

The fresh air did Regina good. It helped to clear her mind, and remember happier times. As the horse galloped she closed her eyes and thought back to her rides with Daniel. To the times she would sneak out to go meet him under their tree; the same tree where he now rested. She thought back to his burial.

The rain couldn't hold off. It had begun to sprinkle as Daniel's coffin was brought up the hill by a few of Cora's servants. Cora had agreed to allow Daniel to be buried in his and Regina's special meeting place. It was Cora's way of letting Regina know that the road to greatness was craved with many pains.

Regina dressed in a black gown with a matching vale that hid her face. It was perfect because she couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down her face. The next day she knew that she would be on her way to the King's Palace to begin her new life as Queen, but for tonight she was in a state of mourning. Walking with her was her father, Henry, her mother and Juliette. Juliette kept her eyes to the ground and constantly blew her nose into her kerchief. Regina couldn't stand that her mother, Daniel's murder, had to attend the burial. She wanted to scream and rat out her mother, but she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Most of all, she didn't want Juliette hurt.

To make sure Juliette wouldn't talk Cora had promoted her Lady in Waiting so she could keep a watchful eye on the girl. Regina was only happy about it because it meant that now she would be able to see Juliette every time she came to visit her at the King's Palace.

As the priest spoke Regina kept her eyes on the coffin. Inside was her true love and this was the last time she would be in his presence. "Daniel, I am so sorry." she thought, "I never wanted any of this to happen to you."

After the ceremony Juliette came up to her for the first time throughout the burial. They embraced. "He loved you so much Regina." She whispered into Regina's ear. Not being able to fully respond with her mother close by Regina tightened her hug. Juliette understood though.

"Regina?" Regina could hear coming from the young girl dressed in white sitting on her horse next to her. She snapped back into the present day to Snow White and she stopped near the opening of a gigantic meadow. "I've packed a picnic!" Snow White continued. Just great, Regina thought, you're enjoying having me to yourself, aren't you? Regina masked her true thoughts with a smile, "Why not?" She hopped off her horse and helped the young girl down.

The grass was green and tall. They walked their horses over to a tree and set up their picnic in its shade. Snow White had packed the basket. She was trying so hard to get to Regina, but Regina didn't want it. All she could see when looking at Snow was the image of her telling Cora about Regina and Daniel even though Regina had made her promise not to. "I had the cook help me make sandwiches for us!" she cheerfully said handing a sandwich to Regina. She accepted it but laid it down on the blanket. The wolves could eat it, she thought. Her thought must have shown on her face because Snow asked what was wrong. Regina knew she had to come up with a tale for the young girl.

"Well," Regina started, "as you know I have never really been away from home for as long as I have since I married your father. I'm just a little home sick, that's all." She pulled out a sandwich for Snow, "Here, eat my dear." As she watched Snow graciously take the sandwich and take a bite out of it she thought, "And choke on it."

The ride back to the palace was quick. Juliette was waiting for them at the stables. Her sight was very welcoming for Regina who hopped off her horse quickly to greet her. "Juliette, this is a surprise! Mother actually allowed you away from her?" Regina joked.

"She's currently taking a nap."

"So you?"

"I snuck out. She won't be waking up any time soon though."

Regina shot her a look. "What did you do?"

Juliette began to chuckle, "I slipped her some sleeping potion I got from a wizard in a market a while back."

Regina actually managed to laugh. It was the first time that she had laughed in a long while. Oh Juliette, she thought, you are crazy but brave. "You better hope that she doesn't find out that you've been doing that."

"I'm not afraid of her." replied Juliette.

"I just don't want to lose you as well." Regina said putting her hand on Juliette's shoulder.

Snow White broke apart their moment with her sweet and innocent act. "Hello." She said curtsying to Juliette, "I'm Snow White." Her smile took up most of her face which annoyed Regina even more. Snow held out her hand. Juliette quickly curtsied to the Princess. Regina couldn't bare the image of her dearest friend having to do such a thing. She had to get Snow to leave as soon as possible, "Snow, Dear, how about you go tell your father about our ride today? I bet he will be excited to hear about it."

"Of course!" Snow answered. She took off running into the palace.

Regina turned back to Juliette. "How about we go for a walk?" she said linking her arm around Juliette's and leading her off down a path that runs along the palace. It was a path that Regina enjoyed walking to clear her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 4 through 5

Chapter 4

The Long Wait

Even for six o'clock at night the streets of Storybrook on a week night were pretty empty. People were home with their families settling down to meals and learning about their days; something that Regina has tried to do all too often with Henry. Now he has disappeared and Regina can't take her mind off of where he could possibly be. She had to keep herself composed though.

Her car moved smoothly across the road that was still wet from a fresh rain that had fallen. Her hand remained on the steering wheel as she leaned over looking out both windows. There was no sign of him. Maybe he is at Granny's; she thought passing by the little Café run by an older woman and her Granddaughter, who doubled as the town's eye candy. Regina knew it couldn't hurt to stop by and just take a quick look inside. She pulled over to the side and got out.

Granny's had its usual business. Regina looked in but there was no sign or her son. Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, waited behind the counter chewing on her pen. She was quite attractive and as much as Regina didn't want to admit it, she understood why most of the men in Storybrook usually found their way to Granny's. At the sight of Regina, Ruby jumped up and put the pen back behind her ear. "Madame Mayor?" she said quickly putting a smile on her face, "What can I get for you tonight?"

Regina walked over to the counter. The patrons refused to look at her, but Regina didn't care. She wasn't in there to argue with anyone. All she wanted was Henry. "Have you seen Henry?" she asked Ruby.

"Sorry, I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for him though." Ruby's voice was shaky.

"Thank you." Regina said backing out of the building. I have to get home, she thought. Maybe he came home? He has to be there waiting for me. She walked out to her car, got in and couldn't hold any of her feelings back any longer. She started to hit the steering wheel. Where the hell could her son be? She looked into her rearview mirror to discover that she had begun to get teary eyed. Go home Regina, she told herself, go… home."

Regina could tell when she entered into her drive way that Henry was not here as well. She parked her car in the garage and went into the darken house. It was so big and empty without Henry. Please come back, she thought. She walked up to Henry's room and stood in the doorway. It was just as he left it. His bed was made, his toys put away, and his laundry still not put away. She sat on his bed and laid her head on his pillow.

Before she knew it, the alien clock in Henry's room read eleven o'clock. Had Regina fallen asleep there on his bed? Apparently so, he was still not home and she could feel her heart pound even harder in her chest. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Regina never thought she could move as fast as she did to get to the entry hall. She flung open the front door ready to receive her son, but he wasn't standing there. Instead it was Sheriff Graham.

"Have you found him?" She asked.

"Not yet." He said entering into the house. "He hasn't tried to call?"

"No."

"That's not like Henry."

"Neither is running off without telling me." Regina snapped back. She was not in the mood to play with him. Her son was missing and she had to find him, and soon. She began to pace again. There was an opening of a gate. Was that her front gate? It had to be, what other gate could it possibly be? She rushed down the stairs. Now she could hear voices outside. Yes, one of them was Henry's, she thought. She couldn't tell the other though.

"Henry?" She said opening the front door. Standing in the middle of the walkway was a blond woman bent over the young boy. They appeared to be talking but she didn't care. The moment she saw him she needed to make sure that he was really there. "Henry," She said rushing out the door and scooping him up in her arms, "are you okay?" Regina went into a tunnel where the only thing she could see was Henry. The rest of the world became oblivious to her. "Where have you been?" she asked finally allowing the worry she had felt all day to show.

"I found my real mom!" Henry said pushing away from Regina and running into the house. She couldn't believe him. With all the love she has given him, he couldn't be grateful. She had thought that she had done a better job by him than Cora had done with her. Yet, he had resorted to never telling anything and now this.

For the first time since their arrival Regina was able to make eye contact with the woman who had brought her son home. The same woman who Henry has come to believe was his birth mother. The minute she looked into the woman's deep blue eyes, Regina's heart dropped. The same long blond hair, the deep comforting blue eyes, the woman standing in front of her was Juliette. She shook the thought from her mind and forced out the words, "You're Henry's birth Mother?"

"Hi." The Juliette look alike answered. Even her voice sounded similar. There was a shakiness to it that sent chills down Regina. This couldn't be her, she thought. Juliette was long gone. Could this be her second chance?

"I'll go check on Henry." Graham interrupted from behind them. You go do that, Regina thought keeping her disbelieved eyes on the woman in front of her. She looked the woman up and down. She was the same height, and the same built. Regina just couldn't believe it, but she also knew that if this woman was back then that meant that something was wrong with her curse. She had to fix it, for her own sake.

"How would you like some of the best Apple Cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asked with her usual sly smile.

"Got anything stronger?" The woman answered. Ah, she's a smart ass, Regina thought, just like Juliette. "It's Emma by the way. Emma Swan." The woman said holding out her hand. Regina looked at it and returned the hand shake, "Regina. My name is Regina." The warmth of Emma's hand was enough to send comfort all throughout Regina's body. It was going to be horrible for her to lose this, but it was for Henry's sake.

Chapter 5

Becoming Closer

"How have you been?" Juliette asked. Her arm was still wrapped around Regina's as they strolled around the Palace. Her hair gleamed in the sunlight and brought out the blue in her dress and eyes.

"Well," Regina said, "it's been lonely sometimes. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I could actually bear it here. Every time I look at that girl all I can think of is Daniel. Being around her is even worse."

"It's hard always being so close to your mother. Just knowing what she has done makes me feel like I should do something." Juliette said. She let slip a little scream from the frustration that was building up in her. Regina couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I guess this is our punishment." Regina said resting her head on Juliette's shoulder as they continued to walk like old friends. "To live in our prisons and care for our captors." She looks into Juliette's eyes and imagines Daniel looking back, "At least we have one another." She beamed. Juliette returned it.

They entered into the previous Queen's garden. The path spirals around rose bushes of all different colors. There are also Tiger Lillis, Sun Flowers, Dragon Kisses, and many other exotic flowers. Benches were place near the lake for someone to sit down and take in the beauty of the mountainous forests off in the distance. The two women take a seat and look out upon the lake.

"I've never seen such beauty." Juliette said taking in the sight.

"This is my favorite spot to escape to. In the fall there are swans that like to rest in the lake over there." Regina said pointing off to the far left wall of the palace. "Daniel would love this."

"Yeah, he would." Juliette said gazing at Regina. She leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek. Startled Regina push away and grabs her cheek completely confused as to what was going on. She couldn't tell if she had liked it or not. She loved Juliette as a sister, and sure sometimes she saw so much of Daniel in her that she sometimes imagined him there instead of her, but neither of them had ever acted upon it. Juliette backed away and lowered her eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry. I… I don't know what came over me."

"Juliette…" Regina started to sympathetically say. Juliette looked up with her eyes beginning to water, "I know, it was very inappropriate and I'm sorry." Regina still couldn't decide what her feelings were, but she was certain that she had loved the feeling that kiss had left her. She closed her eyes, leaned in and gently kissed Juliette's lips. There was a shock of different emotions that shot through her body. She pulled away and opened her eyes. Juliette was smiling and she returned the smile. Their breathing had become deeper. Regina went in again and began to kiss Juliette constantly. She kissed Juliette as she had done to Daniel; with a passion that over took her body.

Before she knew what she was doing, Regina's arms were wrapping themselves around Juliette's waste and pulling her closer. Juliette's hands had moved to Regina's face, continuously pulling her in for more kisses. Juliette finally pulled Regina's face away and struggled to control her breathing. She began to laugh, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that for!" The scoot away from one another as Regina breaks out laughing and fixing herself. Juliette takes Regina's hand and looks her in the eyes, "I'm not kidding. I was so jealous of Daniel for being able to have your heart."

Oh my, Regina thought, she wasn't kidding. Juliette was in love with Regina. The scary thing for Regina was that she also had similar feelings for her lover's sister. She wanted to say something, anything so long as it was a response but she couldn't find the words. She opened her mouth and no sound came out. Part of her wanted to act on this love but she had seen what had happened before when she acted on love. "We have to get back before my husband questions where I am, or my mother wakes up." She saw the instant hurt in Juliette's expression and she hated it.

"Yes." agreed Juliette. The hurt could clearly be heard in her voice and Regina couldn't bare it.


	3. Chapter 6 through 8

Chapter 6

Staying Away

"We need to talk." Emma Swan said charging into Regina's office. She was at her desk looking over paperwork for someone's desperate attempt at a permit for one of the buildings on the main street. Her reading glasses slipped to the tip of her nose as she looked up. She was surprised to see Emma charging in. It had been a couple of weeks since Emma had arrived clamming to be Henrys mother. Every time Regina looked upon the woman she saw Juliette. Memories of their time passed through her; memories she had kept hidden under the depths of the darkness that had over taken her. It was safer that way. Remembering hurt her too much. Yet, here was Emma in the only safe place for Regina.

"I suppose we do Miss Swan." Regina replied taking off the glasses and placing them on her desk. "How can I help you?"

Emma took a seat right across from Regina. Regina glared at her struggling so much to control her emotions. She wanted so badly to just scream out her name. Not Emma but Juliette's name. She could smell Emma's perfume even from her seat behind her desk. Emma began to talk, and her voice was very demanding that Regina had no choice but to listen, "You don't like me."

If only you truly knew how I thought of you, Regina thought.

"And we both know that I have been finding it hard to like you," Emma continued, "but luckily for both of us it's not you that I'm here for."

"Miss Swan, are you going somewhere with this?" snapped Regina. The sooner she could get Emma out of her office the sooner she could go back to thinking of ways to get her out of town. Her spell was already becoming weaker. The town's clock had begun to move again, which only meant that time was moving again.

"Yes." Emma said looking rather annoyed with Regina's interruption. She softens a bit before continuing. "There must be a way that we can work around seeing one another and still allow me to see Henry?"

Regina leaned into her desk, "Miss Swan, I don't think you were listening when I explained this to you last time. So I'm going to explain it one more time, and maybe it will finally register with some part of your brain." Her voice dropped an octave, "You gave up your rights to Henry the second you put your name on those papers that said you didn't want anything to do with him. So no, I won't help you find a way to see him because he is my son. You had your chance and you passed on it." She leans back in her chair folding her arms. It hurt for her to say these things to Emma and seeing Juliette react. "Now Miss Swan, if you can please leave? I have actual work to get back to." She wrapped up her speech with a sly smile.

Emma was speechless. She just stared into Regina's dark down eyes with her piercing blue ones. Don't soften, Regina thought, keep this composure. Man Emma looked amazing when she was angry. Emma finally got up and leaned over her desk. "I don't know what has happened to you to make you believe that you can't share your love for him, but I am so sorry for you. If I had your child I would _never_ keep you away from them."

Regina could feel the tears forming and her lip quivering, but she fought the urge to burst out crying. She had lost so much over the years that even she had lost tracked. She swallowed her emotions and kept her stone cold look.

Emma had been looking for some little falter but it was unsuccessful. She shook her head and left without another word. With the door slamming shut Regina allowed the built up of emotions to pour out. As much as this world has given her so much happiness it has also been bringing her so much pain; pain that she couldn't even use magic to protect herself against. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small ring box. Inside was the wedding ring that Daniel had given to her. She had kept it after all this time not only as a reminder for what she has been fighting for but as a memory of what had been. Apparently this world also had a tendency to heighten her emotions which was a magic all its own.

"Oh Daniel, what am I supposed to do? I can't give him up." She whispered to herself. "If I lose Henry, I would have lost everything. Why can't it just be different for this one time?"

Henry walked in. Regina was turned away and hadn't noticed him. He threw his bag down to sound off his presence. Regina quickly spun around. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying and her make up ran. She sniffled. "Henry!" she said as she threw Daniel's ring into its case and quickly put it back into the drawer.

He had never seen her in a raw state before.

"Honey, I'll be ready to go in a moment. Do you want to go wait out in the hall?" She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her face. She had no clue what she looked like but from the look on Henry's face it was awful.

"Sure." He said backing up. Regina forced a smile on her face to assure the boy that she was fine.

"Why were you crying?" Henry asked as he jabbed his fork into Granny's meatloaf. He shoved it into his mouth.

"Well," Regina began, "I was just remembering something that had happened a long time ago." She had to change the topic and fast, "How was school?" The last place she wanted to have someone know of her little moment of weakness was at Granny's. She knew that Ruby had a way of overhearing everything and liked to gossip. That girl had the ears of a dog. Regina scooped up some mash potatoes and ate them. The warmth of the food as it slid down her throat calmed her nerves a bit.

"It was the same." Henry answered. He avoided any eye contact with her. Instead he kept his eyes to his food. This answer was something that Regina knew all too well. It had been the same answer he had given her every day. No matter how hard she had tried to get the smallest detail out he would never give her an answer.

"Did you learn anything new?" Regina tried.

"Not really." he replied.

"How about in reading class, what are you reading?"

"Mom, can we just eat? I don't really want to talk."

"Of course." Regina answered. She was hurt. She just wanted one moment. A moment where Henry could actually look upon her with love, but sadly this was not going to be that moment. She wondered if she would ever be able to have that moment since Emma came to town. She leaned across the table and placed her hand on his, "Henry?" He finally looked up at her. He had the same blue eyes as Emma. It felt like she was now looking at a much younger Daniel. "You know I love you."

Henry's eyes remained cold, "Yes." He was lying and Regina could see it. She set back in her chair and pulled her hand back. Just this once, she thought, just this once can I have love?

Chapter 7

A Heightening of the Senses

"Can we talk?" Regina said approaching Juliette in the stables, "About yesterday?" She wanted to clear the air about anything that had been misplaced. Really, it was more about her feelings that she wanted to get out instead of Juliette's.

"Of course," Juliette assured, "you can talk to me about anything." She glowed with a big grin. "You know that, right?"

Don't let her get to you, Regina thought. Even though she really wanted to give in. "Yes, I know." She turned away from Juliette. Regina really didn't know how much more she could bear looking at her without yearning for Juliette's lips on her mouth again. Still, as much as that yearning was, the fear of her mother or husband finding out was stronger. She didn't want Juliette to suffer like Daniel had. Regina needed to know that Juliette was still there and for that to happen she would have to break her heart. She turned back to Juliette with her true feelings masked behind a stern face. Her voice was emotionless and cold, "What happened yesterday was a mistake. It was a foolish moment of weakness on my part and it mustn't happen again."

Juliette was at a loss of words. She glared at Regina with both disbelief and hurt. "Regina…" She began to say before Regina cut her off.

"Juliette, you are a simple servant and I believe my friendship towards you has made you forget that. Yesterday was a mistake, something I won't ever do again. I have a husband who cares for me and a step daughter, who may at times remind me of… certain events in the past, is also someone I love dearly." It killed Regina to speak the last part. Stay strong, she thought to herself.

"Regina," Juliette said taking a step toward her. Regina backed away. "Regina, I know you're scared. We both know what happened to Daniel, but that doesn't mean we have to let it stop us. I care for you." She went to grab hold of Regina's arm but she moved. "I can deal with your mother. I can deal with her magic. We can even keep it secret if you like so your husband doesn't know." She begged.

Regina could feel herself coming apart at the seams. "I can't lose someone else Juliette. I couldn't bear it. It hurts to wake up already; if I lost you too I don't know what would happen."

Juliette steps forward and wraps her arms around Regina's waist. Regina could feel Juliette's breath as she leans her head up against her forehead. Regina's eyes close. She can't give in but she wants to. "You won't lose me." Juliette whispers. It is the final straw for Regina's emotions.

"No one can find out." She whispers back.

"No one will." Juliette replied.

"We have to be able to fool everyone."

"We will." Juliette laughed.

"Why does your family do this to me?" Regina laughed. She now wore a smile, a smile she only got around Juliette and one other person… Daniel.

"Because," Juliette joked, "you can't resist our sweet charms and gorgeous looks?"

Regina laughed again before kissing Juliette on the lips. They tasted like strawberries. It must have been from breakfast. Regina couldn't get enough and kissed her again.

Regina sat in her room looking into her mirror. She knew of all the people, her mother couldn't find out about her affair. It was one thing to love Daniel, but his sister? Cora would not only be out raged but Regina had no idea what she would do to both parties. Looking into the mirror though, she could see a return of an old glow that had been gone from her ever since that night in the stables with Daniel. Juliette had brought it back to her. Regina didn't know if it was because they were twins but she felt that every time she was with Juliette that she had a part of Daniel back.

Regina opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a small box that held Daniel's ring to her. She went into her jewelry case and grabbed a silver chain. She thought that it was about time to have the ring with her all the time. No one would really know what it was except her and possibly Juliette. All anybody would see when looking at it would be a part of a saddle. She slipped the ring on the chain and clasped it around her neck. For safety, she hid the ring under her gown.

"Daniel," she said looking into the mirror and placing her hand where she could feel the cold metal against her chest, "I won't lose you again."

"Step mother?" Snow White's innocent voice said as she knocked on the door. Regina turned around and glared at the girl. Snow White entered with a smile on her face. All Regina wanted to do was wipe that smile off her face, but then she remembered a conversation she had with Juliette earlier.

"You know you should give the girl another chance?" Regina heard Juliette's voice say in her mind, "It's not her fault that Daniel is gone."

"I suppose you are right," she remembered herself responding, "but how can I trust her again?"

"It'll take time." Juliette had responded. Regina snapping back into the present decided to allow the girl another shot, for Juliette's sake.

"My dear Snow White," Regina said with a true smile on her face, "what can I do for you?"

Snow White could sense that something was different with her Step Mother. She gave off the same vibes as she had when they first met. She approached Regina, "I was wondering if we could have tea together?"

"Of course we can." Regina responded cheerfully.

"Great!" Snow White grabbed hold of Regina's hand and pulled her up and toward the door, "Follow me!"

Regina allowed herself to enjoy the company of her step daughter. She had forgotten how much she and Snow were similar. The little girl pulled her through the grand hallways. "Where are we going?" Regina laughed.

"You'll see!" Snow exclaimed turning down another corridor.

They stopped at a great steel door that had a twisted iron design on it. Regina had never been to this part of the palace yet. It was very quiet unlike the portion that she was staying in. It was also more beautiful than her section. Regina looked around her in awe. "Where are we?"

"This was my mother's sun room." Snow White replied opening the door.

The room inside was massive. Huge glass windows formed the walls that showcased the breathless view of the lake, gardens, and enchanted forest that surrounded them. The only actual wall was made up of bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling where a giant mural of the night sky was painted. A table was set up near the windows with two chairs. On the table were tea, and a little tray full of little sandwiches and cookies.

"She would always have her tea in here and I would join her!" Snow said as she led Regina further into the room.

"It's beautiful."

"Father still allows me to come in here, but he doesn't come to this part of the palace. He says that it hurts him too much." Snow took a seat in one of the chairs and Regina followed closely behind. She picked up the tea pot and poured some of its contents into her cup. "Would you like me to pour you some?" she asked Regina.

"Yes please." Regina replied holding out her cup. She couldn't get over the beauty of the room or how this part of the castle hadn't seen much life except for little Snow White. "So no one comes over to this side?" she asked taking a sip. It was apple spiced her favorite.

"No one except for me," Snow White replied, "and now you." Snow White put her cup down. Regina could tell that something was bothering her. Usually she would take enjoyment in her sorrow but she was trying to mend their friendship.

"What's wrong Snow?" She asked sympathetically.

"It's just…" the girl choked up, "It's just that this is the first time since you've become my mother that we've had a moment like this. I knew you might be sad because Daniel left, but then I thought it was something I did."

This was the first time since they had become family that Snow had brought up Daniel's name to her. It was because of this girl that he was dead, but Regina had spared her by telling her that he had simply run off. "Snow," she took the girl's gloved hand, "yes I was sad for Daniel, but I am happy that we are a family."

"I'm happy too." Snow White replied taking a sandwich off the tray and eating it.

Chapter 8

Fighting Feelings

Regina rolled over in her sheets and looked into the eyes of Emma who lay next to her. The blanket covered both of them but Regina knew that they were naked under it. Emma's hair was a mess of loose curls that covered her face a beam of sunlight crept through the curtain and enlightened Emma's pale skin. Her stud in her ear gleamed. "Morning." She said stretching out her body. She was still groggy.

"Morning." Regina replied with a smile. She kept looking at Emma's lips. They were the perfect shape and she wanted to lean in and kiss them but she fought the feeling. "What happened last night?"

"A lot." Emma joked. Her hair was a mess of loose blond curls. Regina pushed a strand of it out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Emma chuckled. "Thanks."

Regina loved that chuckle. She loved everything about this moment and didn't want it to end. She continued to lie in bed and just stare at the woman in front of her.

"It's time to wake up." Emma suddenly said.

"Henry's already off to school, we should be fine." said Regina.

"No, it's really time to wake up." Emma replied. She opened her mouth and the sound of the alarm going off started to come out.

Regina popped up in her bed and looked over to the night stand. The alarm clock read six o'clock in the morning. She hit the snooze button and fell back onto her pillow. She looked over to where Emma had been but now there was no one. It was just a dream, she thought. Just great, now not only was Emma invading her life in town she was also invading her dreams. Regina let out a long sigh. She had to get up and get Henry's lunch and breakfast made before he woke up. She rolled out of bed and slinked off to take a shower.

Emma Swan was embedding herself more and more into Storybrook, and Regina was finding it harder and harder to avoid her. It hadn't helped that Graham had given her a deputy job at the police station; a place that Regina often found herself going to. She walked into the station to see Emma sitting at a desk reading a newspaper with a cup of Granny's famous coffee sitting right next to her. "I see we are working very hard." She snipped as she put her purse down.

Emma sat up and put down the paper, "Graham's not here."

Truth was, Regina wasn't there to see Graham she was there to have another attempt at getting Emma to leave. "Actually I'm not here for Graham." She said sitting on top of a desk and crossing her legs, "I'm here for you. I came to ask you politely, leave Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of hearing the same thing from Regina. "Look, what is your problem with me? All I want is to get to know my son."

"But he's not yours!" Regina exclaimed.

"Hey Lady, you didn't go through ten hours of labor in order to bring him into this world."

"Maybe not, but I watched him grow up. I have been giving him every ounce of my love."

"By smothering him?"

"By being there for him!" snapped Regina, "By loving him no matter what decision he makes. You think I don't realize how much he loathes me? He thinks I'm some Evil Queen from a fairy tale book and you haven't once tried to help me out by assuring him that it's not true." She hopped off the desk and moved in closer to Emma. She could smell the perfume on Emma and it was intoxicating, "If you had any decency, you would leave and give Henry a chance at loving me instead of continuing to let him believe in some fantasy in his head. You are doing the real harm here Miss Swan, not me." Juliette please just leave already, she thought glaring down Emma.

Emma rose from her desk. She was slightly shorter than Regina but her attitude made her appear taller. I'm not leaving Madame Mayor so you're just going to have to get used of me being around. I'm sorry how Henry treats you and I will try to work with him on that, but I'm part of his life again wither you like it or not."

"God, why do you have to look like her so much?" Regina slipped out. Before she could realize what she had said Emma was giving her a strange look. It finally dawned on her what she had said and her eyes widened. Shit, she thought, she couldn't take it back.

"Excuse me? Look like who?" a bewildered Emma asked.

"No one," Regina quickly said, "someone from a long time ago. They're of no importance." She had to get out of there quickly before she let anything else slip. "I have to go. Unlike you, I can't sit in an office all day reading the newspaper." She started to head out, but paused at the door, "Oh and Miss Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't get mentioned to anyone. Understood?"

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." Emma answered still completely confuse as to what just happened.

"Good." Regina said turning and leaving. Once outside and in the comfort of her car where her windows were tinted, she slammed her head against the steering wheel. "Why did I say that out loud?" she scolded. "Regina, this world is making you lose it."

There was a knock at her window. It startled her. She rolled down the window to see Emma standing there. "Are you ok? I heard your horn go off."

"I'm fine Miss Swan." Regina said quickly slipping her key into the ignition and leaving. Of all the people to show up at her window it had to be Emma. Regina couldn't afford another slip up like the one she had just moments before.


	4. Chapter 9 through 10

Chapter 9

Happy Times

Regina walked down the castle corridor. She loved the moments when she was alone because she never really felt truly alone. She could sense Daniel near her. "Daniel, you know I love you." She said aloud knowing that no one was near enough to hear her.

This section of the palace was usually empty. It was Regina's guess that it must have been the Queen's private area. The walls of this wing were decorated with beautiful paintings of roses and landscapes. There was a little coat of dust from the lack of cleaning, but Regina didn't mind. Instead she welcomed it.

As she passed a closed door it opened and a hand reached out and pulled her into the room. She was pushed up against the door as it closed and a pair of lips connects to hers. A fuzzy feeling that swept through her body. She found herself staring into Juliette's piercing blue eyes. She didn't want their connection to break apart. Regina found herself rapping her arms around Juliette's back and bringing her closer. She pushed herself off the wall, their lips still connected, and turns to pin Juliette against the door.

Juliette's hands run all over Regina's back. Her mouth moved from Regina's lips to her ear where she gently nibbles on it. Chills shoot all over Regina's body causing Goosebumps to pop up. She grips tighter to Juliette's dress and finds it hard to breathe. "Don't stop." She breathes. Regina finds the laces that hold up Juliette's dress and begins to untie them. She could feel her body heating up and knew soon that her legs would give out. With the last of the laces undone she helps Juliette out of her first layer. Juliette trips a little as they dance in one fluent motion up against the tall bed post.

Regina crashes into it. There is a moment when the two look at one another. Regina could see Juliette breathe heavy as she attempted to regain control of herself. It was something that Regina didn't want to happen. She began to undo the front of her own gown. Juliette helped and soon even Regina was down to her petticoat. Her hair was all askew. She takes the pins out and lunges for Juliette.

She throws Juliette onto the bed and settles on top of her chest. She leans down and kisses her again and again on her lips. She holds one kiss long enough for Juliette to move her hand up along Regina's thigh. She loves the gentle touch of Juliette's stroke. Regina grabs both of Juliette's hands and pin them up above Juliette's head. With her free hand she pulls up Juliette's petticoat exposing her bare chest. She could see her chest heave in and out as Juliette attempts to control her breathing. Regina leans in kisses her breast. She slowly moves down to her navel. Regina could smell the rose sent of her skin and it enthralled her to continue.

She let go of Juliette's arms which went to Regina's back. Regina could feel Juliette's nails dig into her skin and was overwhelmed with the pain. It just made her all the more excited. She loved the sensation of being this close to Juliette and she didn't want it to end.

They lay in the bed, holding one another for a good half hour. They didn't care if someone was looking for either of them. This was their time together.

What Regina loved most of all was having Juliette so close to her right now. She runs her fingers through Juliette's blond hair as she rests her head on Regina's lap. She looks down at the curve of her neck and the broadness of her bare shoulders. The blanket had covered the rest but Regina already knew what was under it.

"That was amazing." Juliette said finally breaking the silence.

"I think I bit you a little too hard." Regina laughed running her finger over a bite mark on Juliette's shoulder blade. Juliette feels the same place and begins to laugh. "Sorry." said Regina.

"Well I guess it's only fair. Sorry about your back."

Regina maneuvers herself under the blankets and lies on her chest with her head poking out at the footboard.

Juliette does the same. She pushes the blankets away from Regina exposing her back. Red thin lined markings lay where Juliette had dug her nails. She runs her finger over them lightly as though she is afraid that they would still sting at the slightest touch. She leans in and gently kisses them.

"I wish we could stay here all day." Regina sighed. She stretches and rolls over to look up to Juliette. "Just lay here in bed… worshipping one another." She leans forward smiling and meets Juliette's lips. She falls back onto the bed.

"I wish we could as well." responded Juliette, "but you mother will be leaving soon."

Regina hadn't thought of that. Her mother had been staying at the palace for such a long time that it had never occurred that her mother would actually leave. She didn't want to lose Juliette. "Unless I convince her to stay" Regina quickly spouted out.

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I'm the Queen; I can force her to stay. Or, I can just simply ask her. I know she's wanted to try and reconnect with Me." answered Regina. It was something that Regina didn't really want to do. She had not forgiven her mother for Daniel's death but if it meant that Juliette could stay then she would do it. "Speaking of my mother," Regina continued, "How did you ever manage escaping her?"

"She's not the only one who knows how to use magic." Juliette smiled. Juliette rolled over and went through her dress till she pulled out of a pocket a small vial with a purple liquid inside. She shows it to Regina. "Like I said before, I had gotten some at a market a while back. Three drops in her wine and she's out sleeping like a baby for hours."

"Be careful Juliette! If she ever found out what you've been doing to her," Regina said examining the vial, "I couldn't imagine what she would do to you."

"Don't worry my love," Juliette leans in and kisses Regina, "I'm very careful."

"I don't want to lose you."

"And I you." Juliette leans in for another kiss and takes the vial with her free hand.

"Mother, I would like to apologize for the lack of time we have been able to spend together during your trip." Regina said walking along the path in the gardens. She was locked arm in arm with her Cora. "I was hoping that we might be able to spend some time together. I know the last time we had seen one another I had left things on… well, on hard terms."

"Oh my love," Cora replied, "I am so glad that you are getting over that Daniel boy. I knew it was only a silly infatuation."

Regina wanted to scream at the very mention of Daniel. Her mother had no right calling him a boy. He was twice the man than anyone her mother had attempted to pair her off with in the past. She knew though that she had to swallow up any hard feelings that she wanted to express and try to get her mother to extend her trip. "Yes Mother."

"I hope now that you are finally over him you can become a better wife to your husband and mother to that girl. She needs rules. You don't think I notice her controlling everything her father does? You are the head woman in this marriage Regina, not her." lectured Cora.

"Yes Mother."

Cora stopped and turned to her daughter. "I know you don't want to listen to me Regina but this girl is going to ruin everything unless you can sort her out. I didn't raise you to be beaten out by a child."

"Then please stay Mother." Regina forced out, "I can't do this alone and we still have so much to overcome."

"Oh my love," She brushed a stray hair out of Regina's face, "of course I will stay."

"Thank you, Mother." Regina smiled hugging her. It sickened her, but at least she knew that she had more time with Juliette. She looked to the faces of the maid that had accompanied them. None of the faces watching them belonged to Juliette. They released and Regina looked worried. "Mother," she began, "where's Juliette? I thought she is your head Lady in Waiting?"

Cora gave her a curious look, "I sent her to the village. I needed her to fetch something for me." They continue to walk. "Why the curiosity with Juliette?"

"Mother," Regina laughed, "You know very well that Juliette and I have been friends for a long time."

"You sure it doesn't have to do with who her brother is?"

Regina chuckled. "No mother."

"So, I don't have to worry about any… indiscretions?"

"Of course not Mother! How could you even think that I could think of her like that? Juliette has been like a sister to me."

"Don't forget what rank that girl is in. It wouldn't look decent for someone of your stature to be around someone like her."

"How could I Mother, you always seem to remind me every second you get?" snipped Regina. Cora raised her hand and Regina could feel her dress tightening. She looked up to her mother struggling to breathe. "You may now be queen but that doesn't mean you can treat me like one of your subjects."

"Mother," Regina choked out, "stop it! I… I can't breathe."

"I won't take your insolence, do you understand? I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect."

"Regina, my Dear." came the King's voice.

Cora dropped her grip. Regina felt the air rushing back into her lungs. She gaged and began to cough. She struggled to control her breathing as her husband approached. "My King," she greeted, "what brings you out to the garden today?"

The King was much older than Regina. His hair was already as gray as her fathers, and he was plump. None of his clothes fit him the correct way, but he was a kind man. He had been oblivious to Regina ever since they had come to the castle. All his attention focused more on his daughter and Regina didn't mind except for the times she found herself feeling lonely.

"I thought I could do for a stroll." He said as he pecked Regina on her cheek. It was a pitiful attempt at a kiss.

"Where is Snow?" Regina asked.

"I believe she went to the market with your mother's lady in waiting, Juliette."

Oh no, Regina thought, please don't let the girl catch on to anything going on between the two of them. Regina had learned the hard way that the girl could never keep a secret. She smiled at her husband. Then she looked at her mother, who was searching for some sign that there was something her daughter wasn't telling her.

Chapter 10

Storybrooke, Maine

Emma Swan had broken Regina's curse and had gained temporary custody over Henry. It was one of the many ways that she was running Regina's life with her current permanent residence in Storybrooke. Just the fact that Regina couldn't express her true feelings to her tormented her. She didn't want Miss Swan gone because of the curse; she wanted her gone for her own peace of mind. Every moment she was around her served as a constant memory of times passed.

"You have some nerve showing your face in here Your Majesty." said Leroy from the corner booth of Granny's Dinner. It wasn't just him; everyone was giving her glares as she sat at her lonely table. She knew this was the repercussion of everyone gaining their memories back. She attempted to ignore him and continued on cutting her food.

"Leave her alone Leroy." Granny said walking out from the back room, "She's a paying customer." She brought a cup of fresh coffee over to Regina and put it down in front of her.

"Thank you." Regina said close to a whisper.

The bell at the front rung signaling the arrival of a new customer. "Hi Granny!" said Henry cheerfully. At the sound of his voice Regina looked up to see Henry entering in with Emma. Why of all the times she was in here had they had to come? She was pleased to see Henry, but the moment she spotted Emma a sudden shot of pain hit through her. Henry's smile disappeared the moment he locked eyes with Regina. He turned to Emma, "She's here."

Emma looked up to meet Regina's gaze. To avoid it Regina went back to moving her food around on her plate. Don't come over, don't come over, she kept thinking.

"Regina." Emma said right above her. Damn it, Regina thought putting on a smirk and looking up to her.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina said, "It's not a crime for me to eat, is it?"

"Nope."

"Hello Mayor Mills." Henry said following behind Emma. He avoided any eye contact with his former adoptive mother.

"Hello Henry." Regina allowed her voice to soften when speaking to him, "How is school going for you?"

"Henry, go find a seat. I'll be over there in a minute." Emma interrupted.

"Sure." he said running off.

Once he was gone Emma turns her attention back to Regina. "Would you mind stopping by the station tomorrow, there's something I would like to talk to you about?"

No, Regina thought. "Of course." She replied.

Emma looked at Regina's plate then back at her, "Enjoy your meal." Regina wanted to lung over the table to hit her and kiss her but fought the temptation. When it came to Emma her emotions were all over the place. Instead she watched as Emma turned and went to her table.

Regina arrived at the sheriff station as early as she could. She walked in to Emma talking on the phone. It had been going off the hook ever since magic had been restored thanks to the find workings of Mr. Gold, better known as Rumplestilskin. Emma motioned for her to take a seat. Regina didn't want to sit though. She just wanted to hear what Emma had to say and then get out of there as fast as she could.

Emma hung up the phone and got up, "Glad you came."

"Well, did I really have any choice Miss Swan?"

"I need to know what sort of power I'm dealing with when it comes to Mr. Gold." Emma said. God her voice was so demanding thought Regina. Regina loved it. "Ever since he's released magic and gone into hiding there's been… things seen everywhere. I need to know what he could do."

"Why don't you ask your father and mother? They were his captors in the end." snipped Regina.

"Because," replied Emma, "You are the only other one I know around here that is as powerful as him."

"Miss Swan," Regina said moving in closer to Emma. Emma smelled of roses and it ate away at the point that Regina was about to say. She instantly became a loss of words.

She could tell at Emma's look of wonder that she was waiting to see how that sentence was going to end. Regina looked down to Emma's lips which tighten a bit when Emma grinded her teeth. She was doing it now. A voice in Regina's head was screaming for her to back up but she wasn't listening. She could feel Emma's breath on her nose. It was very controlled, unlike her own.

"Regina?" Emma questioned. Regina had no idea what part of her took control of her in the next moment. Was it the months of being around this woman and the giant pile of memories that she stirred, or could it have been the overload of all the emotions and passion that she was feeling? As far as Regina knew it was both, but she didn't care.

She sprung forward and placed her lips on Emma's. Emma's eyes widened. She managed to push Regina off her. "What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

Regina wished she knew herself. "Sorry."

"Damn straight. Regina, what the hell? If this was some way of trying to put a spell on me or something it's not going to work."

"Not everything has to deal with magic Miss Swan." Regina picked up her bag that had dropped. "As for Gold, if I had any amount of power that came close to his we certainly wouldn't be having this little imp problem because he would be squashed. Try making a deal, he loves those." She turned and left.

Once in the safety of her car Regina broke down. She slammed her head against the steering wheel making sure to avoid hitting the horn. The tears started and wouldn't stop. This is why she knew she couldn't show her true emotions to Emma. She wouldn't understand. She was no longer that Lady in waiting that Regina had come to love as much as Daniel. It was as though those memories had left when Juliette had.

She looked up into her rear view mirror to see no one other than Mr. Gold crossing the street. That imp, she thought tightening her grip on her steering wheel. He was walking as if nothing was wrong. How dare he? She whipped her eyes, opened the door and got out. "Gold!" she yelled. Her voice was still crackling from the crying she was doing but she wasn't going to allow him to go. He ignored her. That wasn't going to happen. She waved a hand and a gust of wind picked up causing him to be blown against the wall.

"Well your Majesty," he said as she stormed up to him. She kept her grasp, a trick that her mother had done to her many times. "Was that really necessary, you could have just asked for me to stop?"

She was through with his little games. "Why did you have to bring her here?" Regina Screamed. The hatred for this man burned in her very deeply.

"Why Dearie, what on Earth do you mean?" squealed Gold.

Regina tightened her grip on his body. "You know what I mean." She hissed. "You know what she meant to me! Why did you do it?" She could feel his body being crushed in her magical grasp.

"Regina!" Emma called rushing out of the station. Regina was so blinded by her hatred that she ignored Emma.

"You had this planned from day one didn't you?" Mr. Gold struggled to breathe but she still didn't let go. "You and my mother, you both knew that I would never be allowed to have happiness!"

"Regina, stop this!" Emma cried. She now was standing next to Regina watching in horror. "Regina, you have to stop. Killing him isn't the answer." Regina was too deep into her anger to hear anything that Emma was saying. Emma pulled out her gun and aimed it at Regina, "Stop this Regina, I don't want to shoot you but I will."

Something snapped back into place in Regina and she finally could see what she was doing. She let go of Gold causing him to fall to the ground. She watched as he struggled to regain his composure. She noticed Emma right next to her whipping out a pair of handcuffs. She grabbed Regina's hands and put them behind her back. "Regina, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." She began to lead Regina back into the Sheriff's Station.


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Night Adventures

Regina walked along the corridor in her night dress. She could feel the coldness of the stone floor against her bare feet. Her hair fell past her shoulders.

The night seemed to be the most magical time to be roaming the castle. Most of the servants had already gone to sleep, and those who were still up wouldn't be anywhere near this wing.

She turned a corner and entered into the old Queen's private study. The moon lay high in the sky and enlightened the room with its glow. Regina admired the magnificent view of the lake at night.

"Regina?" whispered Juliette coming into the room and closing the door behind her. She was taken away by the sight of the mountain side. "Wow that is truly the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Regina turned around, "And what's the first?"

"Well," Juliette joked, "most certainly this room." Regina laughed as she pulled Juliette in for a kiss. "So what are we to do tonight?"

"I was thinking that we could do a picnic." Regina said with a smile.

"A picnic?" replied Juliette, "and where would this picnic take place?"

Regina grabs Juliette's hand and leads her over to the window. She points out towards the lake where there is a bridge. "Right there." She said, "It is the perfect place to have a picnic at night." She turns to Juliette and raps her arms around her waist, "At night the fire flies collect around there and put on the most breath taking display that one could see." She looks into Juliette's eyes. She wants so much to kiss her deeply but fights the urge, "I want to share it with you."

"What are we waiting for; I guess it's a picnic." Juliette takes Regina's hand and leads her out of the room and down the corridor.

The sight from the hillside was even more majestic from the view up in the tower. Juliette laid out a blanket and she and Regina sat down looking up to the stars. All around them were flickering lights from the large amount of Fireflies gathering. Crickets played their music. Everything seemed to emote a romantic feeling.

Regina looked out into the lake. "This was the perfect idea."

"I'll agree with you on that." Juliette replied.

"You know what would make it even better?" Regina said with a sly smile.

Juliette was afraid to know. "Isn't it perfect right now?"

"Nope." Regina said standing up. She took off her night dress leaving her completely exposed and ran as fast as she could towards the lake. As she hit the cold water she let out a shrilling scream. "Come in!" she called to Juliette.

"Ah, no thanks! I like to stay dry thank you."

"Oh come on."

She knew she shouldn't but Juliette still took off her night dress and followed Regina into the cold lake. "It's freezing!" she screamed as her naked body hit the water.

Regina laughed, "Go under. It gets warmer, trust me." She dived back into the dark, murky water. When she came back up she splashed water at Juliette.

"Oh, well now you've asked for it!" Juliette lunged for Regina and pulled her under. They joined together under the water and kissed. Then as if they were one body, they swam to the surface.

"I hate that this has to be a secret." Regina swam towards the shore and walked back to the blanket. Juliette followed. As Regina collapsed onto the blanket she looked up to the stars, "If I could have one wish, I wish that we could be together forever."

"I'll always be with you Regina." Juliette assured her.

Regina turned to face her and she didn't see Juliette lying next to her. Instead she saw Daniel. He gazed at her with his deep blue eyes and smile that assured her that everything, no matter how difficult would be alright. He stroked her cheek and she held his hand against her face. "That's what you said before and look at what happened."

"What?" Juliette asked. Regina blinked and Daniel was gone and Juliette was there instead.

"Nothing." She said.

"You were thinking of my brother again weren't you?"

"Is it possible for one person to have two true loves? Two people that make her feel complete?" asked Regina.

"I don't know. Is it?"

"That's how I feel." Replied Regina, "I was in love with Daniel for so long and when he died I thought it was the end, but then you came and it felt like it was the other half of my heart finding itself again. Could it be because you are twins?" Regina pushed a strand of blond hair away from Juliette's face.

"I honestly don't know." Juliette replied. "All I know is that ever since I was first introduced to you when we were children I felt a special connection to you and that connection have grown so much. Even if it has something to do with the fact that Daniel and I are twins, I don't care because I know how I feel towards you and the fact is I love you with all my heart." They kiss.

A wolf's howl interrupts them. Juliette pulls away, "Maybe we should head back?" Regina agrees and they both get their clothes back on. They walk along the dirt walk way hand in hand. The wolf's howl occurs again. "Wow," Juliette says, "the wolves must be out in full force tonight."

"Don't worry, they don't come around here." Regina assured her. Suddenly, a few yards in front of them they noticed a pair of gigantic yellow eyes looking back at them. The women halt. The eyes move closer and closer until an abnormally large wolf walked out into the moonlight.

"What were you saying about them not coming into this area?" Juliette whispered.

"They don't!"

The wolf snarled showing its sharp teeth. It continued to approach. "Get behind me." Juliette whispered.

"Are you nuts, get behind me."

"Regina, stop it. You're the queen, if anyone gets hurt it'll be me." Juliette pushed Regina behind her as the wolf went into a full charge towards them. Juliette raised her hands and began to chant. Her eyes glowed and an invisible burst of energy shot from her body and hit the wolf in full force. The creature was thrown backwards into a tree.

Regina watched in amazement. She knew that Juliette had liked to use potions to put her mother asleep so she could sneak out to meet Regina but she had no idea that Juliette actually welded some kind of power. She looked at the creature laying on the ground. It was unconscious. "How did you do that?" Regina gasped.

Juliette turned around, "Like I said, I'm not as stupid as your mother may want to make me out to be. I can read and she loves to leave her books out, so I've studied them. Sorry if I scared you with it."

There was a group of muffled voices approaching. Oh no, Regina thought, if they are spotted outside in only their night dresses then they would surely be found out. "Quick, is there a way you can make us be wearing something besides this?"

"I was already thinking that." Juliette replied waving her hand. Regina soon found herself in a gown and Juliette in Cora's lady in waiting robes.

"If they ask you had accompanied me to firefly hill because I was restless and couldn't sleep." Regina quickly said as the mob reached them.

"Are you alright?" cried one of the villagers? They then noticed who it was, "My Queen!" The mob bowed.

"Please Sir, stand. Yes, we are alright. This monstrous creature interrupted a walk that I was on. Luckily, my mother's lady in waiting has a very powerful arm and threw a rock at it."

"My lady," the man said, "It is most amazing that you are still alive. We have been tracking this creature for the past few days. I think it would be much safer for you to return to the palace grounds."

"Yes," replied Regina, "I am indeed on my way back there right now." She walked past the unconscious creature and group, "Please dispose of such a monstrous beast."

"Yes my Lady." He said firing a shot into it. As Regina and Juliette walked away she heard the men exclaim, "What sort of magic is this?"

Regina and Juliette quickly turned around. "What is it?" Juliette asked.

"Come on, we have to get back to the castle." Regina replied.

As they turned around a little girl, no more than seven came running towards them. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that were full of tears. "Mommy!" She cried as she rushed past them, "Mommy, come back!"

"Wait!" Regina cried running after her. "Don't go that way!" She couldn't stop her though. Juliette grabbed her arm, "Let them take care of her, we have to go before someone decides to tell the King or worse, your mother." Regina watches the girl run down the path towards the group of villagers. She clearly can't do anything more and follows Juliette back to the castle.

"Come with me," Regina begged grabbing hold of Juliette's hands and squeezing them tightly. It was the morning after their daring night adventure. Regina desperately wanted to sneak into the village to make sure there wasn't any talk going on among the villagers about the Queen's escapades the night before. "To the village." She continued, "No one needs to know that it's us. We can take some clothes from the servants and walk the back roads so no one recognizes us."

Juliette, who had been taking some of Cora's gowns down to get clean was stopped by Regina near the stairwell. As far as Juliette had known there was no mention among the other ladies in waiting about the events from last night. "Regina, I really think we should just play it off as if nothing happened."

Regina pulls herself away. Juliette couldn't fully understand the power of one voice. "Of course." She gave one of her false reassuring smiles and allowed Juliette to go on her way. If she wasn't going to come with Regina then she would go herself. She needed to know to give her own mind peace.

Knowing her way around the palace allowed Regina to use some routes that were long forgotten after the first Queen had died. She found herself going into the Queen's old chambers where the wall opened up into a servant's passage way that the queen must have had put in so she could get easy access to the kitchen. Since then though, it had become unkempt and forgotten. Regina had stumbled upon it by accident one day during her walks around the palace.

She opened the hidden door and made her way down the crumbling stone stair case. She didn't care for the occasional cobwebs and spiders. She holds the torch up high enough so she can make out where she is going. Finally, she reached the end of the stairwell and a stone door met her. She places her ear against it. There is no sound coming from the other side. The kitchen staff must be out gathering the items they need to make that night's meal. She hung the torch in a slot next to the door and using all her strength she pushes the door open.

Just as she had guessed the kitchen was empty. Sitting near a cabinet is a basket full of dirty clothes. Regina grabs the first garments that she believes will fit her. They must belong to one of the cooks because it is covered with the smell of fish, which happened to be the other night's dinner. Regina fought the smell and changed into the dirty robes. She took down her hair and whipped the makeup off her face; replacing it with some flower she found spelt on a table. After she de-reginafied herself, she walked out the back door and took the servant's path that was often used to take into the village.

The walk was peaceful and the sight of the woods opening up into a small village was breath taking. The villagers roamed about selling, buying, playing, and talking. Little carts rested along the road selling all sorts of things from Furs to food. Regina roamed among them keeping her head low. She saw a tavern and made her way into it. It was very stuffy inside but she found herself taking a corner booth.

An older woman walked over, "What can I get for you?" She asked not even noticing that is was the queen sitting right in front of her.

"Some ale please." Regina answered raising her voice to sound like her voice was strained. The woman nodded and left her alone. Regina leaned in to try to catch the whispers of some of the tavern patrons.

"Did you hear about the wolf attack last night?" a man whispered taking a swig from his mug of Ale.

His partner did the same thing, "Yeah, I heard they killed the beast."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." a little voice interrupted causing Regina to look over at a small girl standing with her drink in hand. The girl was the same little girl from the previous night. So she had made it safely home, thought Regina.

"It's also not polite to be nosy." Regina replied.

"Sorry." The little girl said placing her drink down.

Regina softened her stare.

"Red!" cried the woman from before behind the bar. "Leave the costumers alone."

"Yes Granny." answered the girl. She faced back to Regina, "I'm sorry for pestering you."

"Where's your mother, child?"

"She was killed by the beast last night." Little Red choked up.

"I'm sorry." Regina replied.

"But they killed it!" she said, "Just in time to save the queen! I saw her myself! I ran right past her!"

Regina choked up. This girl was even younger than Snow was when she shouted out about her relationship with Daniel. Then again, would anyone really believe a girl who is mourning the death of her mother? "I'm sure it wasn't her that you saw."

"But it was!" Red replied.

"Red!" cried the woman again.

"Coming Granny." She looks back at Regina, "I have to go. Enjoy your drink." The little girl smiled and then ran back behind the bar. Regina sat back and took a sip from the mug. The Ale burned as she swallowed it. She had to make sure that this little girl wouldn't tell. She knew what she had to do and she would need Juliette's help to make it happen.


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An Almost Plan

The parchment lay on the table top as Regina glared down at the words scribbled in fresh ink. _Meet me in the study at Midnight._ She picked up the parchment and folded it as small as she could and tucked it into her dress.

Who could she possibly trust enough to have them deliver her message? There were some servants that have proven themselves worthy enough since she had arrived at the palace but it was too risky. She knew her mother would be keeping a very close eye out for anything suspicious. There was one person that she had trusted her entire life and someone Cora would least suspect to try anything against her… her father Henry.

It was perfect. She could give the letter to her father who could pass it on at some point to Juliette. Regina decided that this was it; this was how she was going to get her message to Juliette. She headed for the door but stopped.

Before she could even reach the door she could feel her body rising off the ground and being sent souring through the air. With a loud thud Regina realized that she was on the ground near a broken book self. Books lay scattered all over the floor. Cora stands in the door way glaring at Regina with a look of disappointment.

"Mother, wha—" Regina attempted to get out before Cora used her magic to silence her. She felt her voice leave her and placed her hands to her throat to try and discover the culprit.

"You don't get to talk." ordered Cora, "Who were you going to meet in the forest last night?"

That damn little girl told, or at least someone was stupid enough to believe the fact that she had seen the queen. "No one." She cried out. Cora tightened her grip and Regina could feel her body being picked up off the ground once again.

"If you are lying to me Regina," Cora said tightening her grip even more, this time around Regina's throat. Regina could feel the air escaping her lungs as it became difficult to breathe.

"I swear!" she managed to cough out before the light headedness started to kick in. She could feel her body going limp and her eyes growing heavy. So this must be how it feels to die, she thought. Could this be how Daniel felt in those last few moments before Cora ended his life? What she couldn't believe even more is how no one has come to check on her. Didn't they hear her crash into the bookshelf?

"Bring Juliette, tell her the Queen wishes to see her." She heard her mother tell someone. Regina could hear the footsteps take off out of the room. She didn't even realize that there was someone else with her mother.

Cora must have let go of her because she could feel the air returning to her lungs. She gasped for air and began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and started to gag. Her mother was standing before her, the look of death still in her eyes. Regina knew that someone wasn't going to make it out of the room, the only question now was: who was that person going to be?

Regina sat up still gripping her throat. There weren't any marks, but there wouldn't be with Cora's magic. "Mother, you are misinformed. Yes I was in the forest last night, but not for the reason you believe."

"You silly child, do you think I haven't been watching you? I know everything that's been going on you foolish girl! The long walks in the garden, the strolls along the Queen's old wing, how long did you think you could have gone on trying to fool me?"

"But," Regina said, "how?"

Before Cora could have a chance to answer the door opened and Juliette came rushing in, "Regina, I came as quickly as I was told my love!" She couldn't catch herself in time to stop the last few words from coming out. There standing before her was Regina on the ground and Cora standing above her.

Cora turns around with a devilish grin on her face, "My love?" she questioned.

Juliette straightened herself, "Yes my lady. I love your daughter," She looks into Regina's eyes and smiles, "with all my heart." Regina smiles back but the night of Daniel's proclamation of his love for her pops in her head.

She picks herself off the ground, "Mother, leave her alone!"

"You foolish foolish girl, do you know what you will be losing if this… infatuation is known about in the kingdom?" Cora roared.

"I don't care anymore mother!" Regina runs over to Juliette. She stands in front of her as a human shield, "I won't let rip her heart out like you did Daniel's."

Cora looks coldly into Juliette's eyes, "I knew I should have gotten rid of you that very same night I did your brother. That's all your whole family was to me, one giant throne in my side." Cora raises her arm and sends an invisible force to knock both Regina and Juliette to their feet but Juliette steps forward and counter acts with one of her own. Cora is knocked to the ground and looks viciously at Juliette, "How?"

"You don't think I know what you did to my brother?" Juliette said, "I had to learn something to protect me from your wicked ways."

"Oh," Cora said picking herself up and fixing her dress, "You're even more foolish then I thought." She walked towards them, "Do you really think that I simply learned how to do this kind of magic?" She laughed as she flung another wave of magic at the couple and once again Juliette blocked it.

"It doesn't matter where you got it from." Juliette answered standing her ground.

"Mother, please just stop with this madness!" screamed Regina.

Cora turned to her, "And you," she said, "you've disgraced me for the last time Regina. I gave up everything I ever loved, ever had, to allow you to live and this is what I gain from it? A disobedient daughter that only thinks of her own happiness above all others!"

"What happened to you mother to make you so selfish?" asked Regina.

Cora looked stone cold into her face and didn't answer.

"Cora, can't you just let us be?" supposed Juliette.

"You want to take care of this woman for the rest of your life?" Cora asked Regina.

"Yes." She answered.

Cora stood for a moment as though she was giving up. Then out of nowhere she hit Juliette with a burst of magic. Regina screamed, "No!"

"If you want to be together forever then you shall!" Cora said.

Regina looked at Juliette, who seemed to be fine. She turned back to her mother, "What did you do?" She ran towards her and grabbed Cora's shoulders and started to shake her, "Mother! Tell me!"

"You'll find out in three days' time." Cora walks past Regina. She heads for the door but stops short of Juliette, "It's a real shame, you were always the wisest of my ladies in waiting."

Once she was gone Regina ran over to Juliette and wrapped her in a huge hug planting a kiss on her lips. "Whatever she did, we will fix it!" she whispered into Juliette's ear.

The sound of the clock in the village donging interrupted their embrace. "Whatever it is we only have three days," for the first time Juliette truly sounded scared.

"We'll figure it out!" Regina assured her.

"There must be someone. I heard tales of a great being in the North." Regina said taking a bite out of an apple. The two were having a picnic in a field. "The Blue Fairy, she could help us. All we have to do in order for her to come is to wish upon the North Star!"

"Let's try it." answered Juliette. She began itching her arm. Regina had noticed that yesterday she was doing the same thing.

"What's wrong?" she asked grabbing hold of her sleeve.

"Nothing, I don't want to worry you!" Juliette said, but before she could pull her arm away Regina had pushed up the sleeve. Juliette's skin had begun to change. Instead of the pale softness that Regina had come to be so close to there was something new. Juliette's skin had begun to change color and become so dry that it started to crack. Actually, her skin no longer looked like skin, but bark… tree bark. Juliette, feeling self-consciences pulls down her sleeve, "I told you I didn't want to worry you."

"When did this start?"

"When do you think?"

"Has anything else happened?"

Juliette looked at her, uncertain if she should tell her. "Yes." She simply said.

"Well, what?" Regina edged on, "The more we know what we're dealing with the more likely we can get help to stop it!"

"Regina, I think your mother is turning me into a plant."

"What makes you think that?"

"Besides the sudden bark that's on my arm?" Juliette said standing up. She looked around before she stepped out into the sun light. "There was a reason that I told you to meet me here instead of walking together." She took a step out into the sunlight and suddenly Regina sensed a sudden urging for her. She didn't know if it was sexual but it came on even more strongly when she was in the sunlight. "It's like I can't control my hormones when I'm in the sunlight and it's both exciting and overwhelming at the same…" Before she could finish her sentence Regina is up, running over and planting a deep kiss onto her mouth. They kiss again and again until Juliette has to push her off. "See! Even you can't help it!"

Regina struggled hard to control herself, "Sorry."

"So… tonight we will call upon the Blue Fairy."

"Yes."

The night came quickly. When Juliette arrived at Regina's bed chambers her condition was worse. To cover up the bark that had appeared she wore a long dress. It was somewhat difficult for her to walk. Regina helped her over to the bed and lay her down. "This is spreading faster than I thought it would."

"It's starting to hurt to move."

Regina bent down and kisses her, "Don't worry my love, we will find you help." She makes her way over to the window and opens it. Please Blue Fairy, please hear me, she thought. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart, if there was nothing else she could have please make Juliette better. She opened her eyes to see a small figure hovering above her balcony.

It was a small woman in a blue dress. Little wings poked out the back if it and she held a tiny wand in her hand. Regina was mesmerized by the tiny figure. "Are you?" Regina asked still in awe.

The little fairy chuckled, "Yes, I am the blue fairy. I heard your wish."

"Then please do something to help her?" Regina pleaded.

The Blue Fairy looked past Regina to the ailing woman on the bed. "I'm sorry Regina."

Regina's face went cold. "You're sorry? What are you sorry about, heal her!"

"I can't. Unfortunately, I can't undo a tree curse."

Regina looked back to Juliette on the bed, "A tree curse?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry but once it has progressed to this stage I can't reverse it." The Blue Fairy replied.

"What good are you?" cried Regina, "Get out! Get out of my land! If I even so hear that you have done magic in my land I will have you executed!"

"Your Majesty…"

"No! Out!" she screamed again. Without further discussion the Blue Fairy sped away as fast as she could.

Regina went back over to the bed. Juliette was very weak but was still able to speak only in a whisper. "Is she going to help us?"

It hurt Regina to see Juliette in such a weaken state. She pushed back some of Juliette's hair which had begun to harder and sprout leaves. "No." Regina answered sadly, "But I know someone who might be able to help. Please, just stay strong. I will return as soon as I can." She bent down and kissed Juliette's lips. Tears of sadness started to form in Regina's eyes and she couldn't hold them back anymore. This was worse than Daniel's death. He had had it quick and probably painless, but Juliette was suffering.

Regina raced out of the room and down a corridor. Coming the opposite way was Snow White. Why would she be up and about at this time of night, thought Regina. She stopped as the young girl approached. "Hello Step Mother." She said in her little innocent voice.

"Why are you up and about Snow? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Regina asked. She was far too anxious to hear anything the girl might say but she knew that if Snow attempted to go into her room she would find a big surprise.

"I wanted to come ask you if you would like to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep." The little girl asked.

"Not tonight, I must leave as soon as possible to go visit an old friend who may be in trouble. Please tell your father I will be back in one day."

"May I go?"

"No Snow. They are very ill and I wouldn't want to put you in danger." Regina began to walk away as fast as she could, leaving the young girl alone in the hallway.


End file.
